The present invention relates to a vehicle console and particularly one which can be removably mounted to the seat mounting mechanism of a vehicle having removable seats.
Many modern vehicles, and particularly the so-called mini-vans, have removable bucket seats for changing the seating arrangements and storage areas of the vehicle. Typically, vehicle seats are mounted on U-shaped mounting rods fixedly secured to recesses in the floor of the vehicle by mounting sockets associated with the seats and having spring-loaded latching mechanisms for anchoring the seats in place. The vehicle seats can be easily removed by depressing a latching lever and lifting the seats from the mounting brackets in the floorboard of the vehicle. In many mini-vans and vans, several such seats are mounted to the vehicle particularly in the second and third rows of seats. Typically, vehicle consoles for storage of articles and the like are permanently mounted between the seats of the vehicle or, in some cases, are included in fixed armrests. Some consoles have been suggested which are portable and can be attached to the vehicle seats themselves. Consoles may include accessories such as cupholders and storage bins, although existent consoles provide the vehicle occupants with minimal storage and usefulness due in part to the restricted space between vehicle seats.